Todo culpa de L
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: E es una conocida de L que esta ayudando con el caso Kira. L siempre le ofrece dulces, no importa cuanto le diga la chica que no le gustan. Pero esta vez las palabras de L realmente la hacen enfadar y ella llega a la conclusión de que todo es culpa de L.


**Todo culpa de L**

**Disclamer**: Death Note no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores. E (Elilet) y P (Primus) son míos.

_Esta es una especie de continuación de mi otra historia de Death Note pero puede leerse sola. Lo único que se necesita saber es que E está ayudando a L aunque nadie sabe cómo y que ella odia los dulces._

**Advertencia**: contiene un par de palabras fuertes. Nada muy grave pero están avisados.

* * *

><p>La Task Force entró al edificio para encontrarse con una escena diferente a la usual.<p>

L estaba sentado en su silla. Su insanamente dulce té goteaba de su cabello. Una porción de pastel yacía en el piso y la cara del detective estaba cubierta de crema.

La escena abría resultado por demás cómica de no ser por la expresión seria de la chica y el hecho de que apretaba sus puños con furia.

Esta vez E, la conocida de L que les ayudaba con el caso (aunque en realidad hasta ahora no había hecho nada) había dejado sus pantalones sueltos y musculosa gastada a favor de un pantalón ajustado y un corsé, acompañados de unos zapatos de tacón. Sin duda el cambio de vestimenta de la chica era culpa de Misa.

Llevaba el cabello negro veteado de purpura sujeto en una cola de caballo alta y sus ojos color vino lanzaban dagas al detective a través de las gafas.

E comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, ignorando a los hombres. Sus tacones resonaban en el piso. Cada paso remarcando su ira.

-Te odio- le dijo al detective segundos antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara.

* * *

><p>Light se acercó a L. El chico se retiraba la crema de la cara con el dedo y luego lo llevaba a su boca.<p>

-¿Qué pasó?

-Creo que E se enojó- contestó L sin darle mucha importancia.

-Eso lo noté, pero ¿por qué?

-No lo sé- el detective ladeó la cabeza -E siempre se enoja conmigo sin ninguna razón.

-¿Le dijiste algo?

-Sólo le pregunte si quería pastel y ella se enojó. No es importante- L se giró y siguió trabajando, sin importarle que el té siguiera escurriendo de su cabello.

Los miembros de la Task Force negaron con la cabeza y se empezaron a trabajar. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho la chica que no le gustaban los dulces?

Light miró a L por unos segundos. ¿De verdad el detective era tan distraído cuando se trataba de la chica? Para ser el mejor detective del mundo, era el peor cuando se trataba de lidiar con personas.

* * *

><p>Una vez en su habitación E se dedicó a guardar sus cosas. No iba a quedarse un segundo más. Estar cerca de L la convertía en alguien que no era.<p>

Ahora que lo pensaba todo era culpa de L.

L había arruinado sus perfectas vacaciones en Rusia.

L la molestaba ofreciéndole dulces constantemente sabiendo que ella los odiaba. Lo cual también era culpa de L.

L la hacía enojar con sólo ser L.

Desde que lo había conocido cuando era niña todo era culpa de L.

Ella había dejado sus vacaciones para ayudar al detective con el caso de Kira. No lo había pensado dos veces antes de tomar el primer vuelo a Japón. De verdad había creído que L la consideraba digna de ayudarlo, al final todo lo que quería era una maldita manera de mantener su preciada información segura.

Podría haber llamad haberla dejado tranquila. P también tenía memoria fotográfica.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su compañero. No iba a quedarse, pero tampoco iba a dejar a L sin las copias de seguridad que tanto quería.

Usted se ha comunicado con...

-El buzón de voz-se quejó a la habitación vacía-. ¿Por qué siempre me atiende el maldito buzón de voz?

E marcó el número de nuevo y esperó.

-Diga.

-¡A ver si aprendes a atender a la primera Primus, que me atienda el buzón de voz es muy molesto!

-También me da gusto oírte Elilet. ¿A qué debo tal honor?

-No exageres. No es como si no te llamara nunca- aún en contra de su voluntad una sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro.

-¿Dónde estás matando el tiempo esta vez?

-Estoy en Japón. L me llamó y pidió que lo ayudara con el caso de Kira- E recordó la razón de la llamada y su sonrisa se borró.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?- Primus ya sabía que algo iba mal. Cualquier cosa que involucrar terminaba mal.

-¡No! Quiero que vengas a reemplazarme.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no puedo hacer eso. L te llamó a ti.

-No me importa. No puedo trabajar con L. Además sólo me llamó porque necesitaba a alguien con memoria fotográfica.

-No puedes creer que esa sea la única razón- P se estaba enojando. No sabía quién de los dos era peor. Si L por no medir sus palabras, o E por no acordarse de que el detective es pésimo cuando se trata de emociones.

-Eso fue lo que dijo- E se sentó en la cama conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Tan difícil era que L la quisiera un poco por ella y no por su memoria?

Lo peor era que ahora que hablaba con Primus sabía a dónde iba esta conversación. P le diría que L la estimaba más que a otros de sus compañeros y que ella debía recordar que L no era bueno con las personas.

-L te estima más que a al resto de nosotros y…

-Ya se, ya se. No es bueno con las personas. Ya me los has dicho muchas veces antes Primus.

-Y lo sigo repitiendo porque tú lo sigues olvidando. Escucha. L te llamó a ti específicamente por una razón que, probablemente, ni siquiera él sepa. No voy a ir a reemplazarte. Fiji es de lo mejor. Un gusto hablar contigo Elilet. Adiós- la comunicación se cortó antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

E se recostó en la cama y miró el techo.

_¿Una razón que ni siquiera él sabe? ¡Que estupidez! Llamar a Primus no es buena idea. ¿Cuándo voy a aprender?_

* * *

><p>Un insistente golpeteo la despertó. Miró el reloj. Las dos de la mañana.<p>

Se deslizó de la cama al piso. Sin ganas de levantarse recostó la cabeza en el colchón y se dispuso a dormir en esa posición, quizás, si ignoraba los golpes, quién fuera que llamaba a su habitación a tan insana hora se iría.

Los golpes se repitieron y, juntando un poco de energía, E se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado estaba L. En su posición ligeramente encorvada, descalzo, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra lista para golpear de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- no pretendía sonar tan fría. Era sólo que ver a L le recordó lo de esa tarde y le regresó su mal humor.

-Estas enojada.

-¿Te parece?

-¿Por qué?- L intentó dar un paso dentro de la habitación pero E no se lo permitió.

-¿Por qué crees?

-Dije algo que te molestó.

-¡Bravo! Ahora quiero volver a dormir- E intentó cerrar la puerta pero L la detuvo. La otra mano de L se ubicó sobre la cabeza de la chica y revolvió sus cabellos en un gesto que hacía años no utilizaba.

-Watari me dijo que si te habías enojado por algo que yo dije debía disculparme. Lo siento- L se volteo para irse. Dejando a E paralizada por el anormal comportamiento del detective.

-Ah. Casi lo olvido- L se volteó y dejó una galleta con chispas de chocolate en la mano de E.

La chica miró la galleta con sorpresa. La última vez que había comido una había sido cuando era niña. Frunció el ceño. Una galleta de chocolate de parte de L era lo que había ocasionado su odio a los dulces.

El detective se volteó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-L- lo llamó. El detective la miró con sus enormes ojos y la cabeza ladeada.

E pensaba regresarle la galleta. Decirle por millonésima vez que odiaba los dulces. Pero al ver al detective cambió de opinión.

-Gracias- cerró la puerta y mordió la galleta. Después de todo eran sus favoritas cuando era niña. Tenía que superar el episodio que ocasionó que odiara los dulces. Recordando ese día hacia años E frunció el ceño y arrojó el resto de la galleta a la basura.

Definitivamente odiaba los dulces.

Y eso, eso era culpa de L.

* * *

><p><em>Mi segunda historia de Death Note espero y les guste.<em>

_Saludos_


End file.
